Ranger de Verdade
O ranger da 5e é ruimzinho que dói. Os caras tanto admitiram isso que tentaram um remendo questionável. Vamos consertar esse remendo... O texto abaixo complementa o do UA Ranger. Lv 1 Favored Enemy: - Choose a type of favored enemy: beasts, fey, humanoids, monstrosities, or undead. You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls against creatures of the chosen type. If you choose humanoids, it only applies to PC races if the ranger is evil. Natural Explorer: You have advantage on wisdom(survival) rolls to track in natural terrain. Lv 2 Spellcasting: All rangers learn hunter's mark and Find beast companion as bonus spells. Those do not count against the limit of spells known. They cannot be swapped for other spells. Find Beast Companion 1st-level Conjuration Casting Time 10 minutes Range 30 feet Components V, S, M (rare herbs and food favored by the type of summoned beast worth 25gp which the spell consumes) Duration Instantaneous You summon a fey spirit that assumes the form of a beast, creating a long lasting bond with it. Appearing in an unoccupied space within range, the beast takes on the form that you choose from this list: ape, black bear, boar, giant badger, giant weasel, mule, panther, wolf. You can also summon as a companion any small or tiny beast of cr 1/8 or lower. If your DM agrees and the campaign takes place in an unusual setting, you can summon a different type of beast (e.g. an underwater adventure). the beast has the statistics of the chosen form, though it is a fey instead of its normal type. It loses its multiattack action, if it had one. The beast rolls its own initiative and can act (but not attack) in its turn. It also can attack on your turn if you use your action to command it to do so. The beast can serve as a mount, if it is able to carry you. When the beast drops to 0 hit points, it disappears, leaving behind no physical form. The beast companion requires food, drink, air, sleep and rest as a normal member of its species, and uses the same rules for healing as characters. You cannot have more than one beast bonded by this spell at a time. As an action, you can release the beast from its bond at any time, causing it to disappear. The ranger can, instead of buying the herbs and food, forage in a natural terrain where the chosen creature lives for five days to gather the herbs and food necessary to cast this spell. If the ranger chooses to do so, the spell must be cast on the fifth day. At Higher Levels:' The ranger might be able to call other beast types. lv 6 Greater favored enemy: Your bonus to attack rolls versus favored enemies increase to +4. lv 8 Fleet of foot: in addition to using dash action each turn as a bonus action, the ranger overland travel rate increases by 50% if he is traveling on foot alone or with only the beast companion. lv 10 Hide in Plain Sight: When attempting to hide, if the ranger is immobile (or has not used any movement or forced to move in the last turn), enemies have disadvantage to detect the ranger, or take a -5 penalty to their passive perception. If the ranger moves, hide in plain sight is applied again once it remains immobile for one round and for as long as the ranger remains immobile. lv 11 You gain an additional favored enemy type. Choose one from the lists available on either the 1st or 6th level feature lists. lv 14 When you choose to vanish, enemies that were able to see you at the beginning of your turn are still able to see you unless # you move # they lose line of sight to you during their turn. # you are at least lightly obscured. Ranger Conclave Beastmaster Ignore the entry on how to summon / raise the beast companion. 3rd Level The animal companion gains the following benefits: # Every time you gain a ranger level above 3, the companion gains a Hit Dice. # The companion adds your proficiency bonus (instead of its own) to ability checks, skills, saves, attack, damage, and AC # The companion gains proficiency in two skills it can use. # When you gain the ability score increase trait, your companion gains it too. If you use the optional feat rule, the companion gains ability scores (but not feats) even if you choose to gain a feat. Ability scores cannot go over 20. If the companion's intelligence is 5 or higher, it can understand language but not speak. # Any benefical spell effects with a duration greater than 1 round that target you can also affect your companion for the same duration. 5th level Your animal companion can now attack on its own initiative, if you are also fighting and it can see you. As a bonus action you can command it to attack a target. If the companion rolls more initiative than you, you can choose either to make it forfeit its first turn of combat, or to lower its initiative to one count lower than you. You make this choice when initiative is rolled and before any turns are taken. Your companion does not grant cover to your enemies for you. The companion also adds 10 feet to all its movement modes. 7th level Your animal companion also gains the evasion ability. It takes no damage on a successful dexterity save for half damage. If an enemy damages your animal companion, you have advantage on the first attack roll you make against that enemy until the end of your next turn. 11th level The animal companion can, instead of making one attack against each enemy in 5ft, either use the multiattack action of its type (if it has one), or do two attacks on the same target (if its type does not have multiattack). While your companion is within 1 mile of you, you can communicate with it telepathically. Additionally, as an action, you can see through your companion's eyes and hear what it hears until the start of your next turn, gaining the benefits of any Special senses that the familiar has. During this time, you are deaf and blind with regard to your own senses. If you are sharing senses, it can attack and act as if you were next to it. 15th level The companion also gains (if it has the prerequisites) one feat from the following list (even if the optional feats rule is not in use): Charger, Grappler, Savage Attacker, Skilled, Tough. Hunter The hunter learns additional ranger spells at selected levels. Once chosen, the spell cannot be swapped for another ranger spell not listed for that particular level. If the ranger already knows both spells when the feature is gained, the ranger can choose to swap one of the spells for another ranger spell before gaining the bonus spell known from these features. 3rd Level You learn either Ensnaring Strike or Hail of Thorns spells. 7th level You learn either Cordon of Arrows or Spike Growth spells. 11th level You learn either Conjure Barrage or Lightning Arrow.